


Kisses in the Scene

by babyspacealien



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, choi beomgyu/kang taehyun if you squint, cute boys being cute, lots of giggling, there's like one swear word, wholesome with a hint of spice, yeonjun wears soobin's sweatshirt oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyspacealien/pseuds/babyspacealien
Summary: What happens when the director of TXT's new music video wants to film a kiss scene between Soobin and Yeonjun?Lots of kisses and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	Kisses in the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had a dream about this and felt I needed to write it down. Please don't judge me <3

“You want us to do what?!” shouted Yeonjun.

The director held his hands out in front of him, his eyebrows pleading. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you guys, but the theme of this song is forbidden love, and we really think you guys could add to the overall plot of the music video.” 

“By kissing each other?” 

“This is why I’m telling you in advance, so you won’t be too shocked when I ask you to do it tomorrow.”

Soobin looked up from where he had previously been trying to bore a hole into the floor with his mind. 

“It won’t be a problem. We’ll do our best.”

Yeonjun turned to Soobin with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Soobin cut him off.

“Thank you sir, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He bowed and forced a hand on Yeonjun’s back for him to do the same. 

… 

Soobin was quiet the entire way home. Yeonjun had tried to talk to him about how ridiculous this whole situation was, but Soobin would just nod and continue scrolling on his phone. Yeonjun looked out the van window to see a couple holding hands and strolling through the park. They looked happy, or seemed happy from the brief glimpse Yeonjun caught of them. He felt a sudden pang of sadness watching them. It wasn’t impossible for him to date and he knew that, but he was just so damn busy all the time that dating wasn’t even feasible. 

He looked over at Soobin again, face reddening with the thought of how he would have to kiss him tomorrow. He looked back out the window to hide his flushed complexion.

_God_ , he thought, _of course my first kiss in over two years is going to be with a guy, much less one of my bandmates_.

He wasn’t opposed to kissing men per say, he was unabashedly bisexual and had no qualms about being intimate with other men, but the fact that it was with one of his groupmates made it especially awkward. He glanced over at Soobin, who was leaning against the opposite window, eyes shut and headphones on. Yeonjun thought about what it might be like to kiss Soobin. About how soft his cheeks would feel under his palm, how his pouty lips would taste on his own. 

_If he doesn’t brush his teeth before the shoot tomorrow, I’m going to kill him_.

Yeonjun sighed as the van pulled in front of their dorm. He placed his hand on Soobin’s shoulder to gently shake him awake. 

“Soobinie? We’re home.”

Soobin slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Yeonjun always thought it was cute how disoriented Soobin seemed whenever he woke up. 

Once he seemed to figure out where they were, he let out a big yawn and patted Yeonjun’s hand that still laid on his shoulder. He let out a quiet “Thanks hyung,” and moved to gather his bag from the floor. 

Yeonjun patted his shoulder once more before climbing out of the van, waiting outside until Soobin got out as well. 

They were still silent as they walked into the dorm, toeing off their shoes and making their way into the living room where the rest of the members were watching a movie. Taehyun paused the movie as soon as he saw the pair. 

“So what did the director want to talk to you guys about? We would’ve waited, but we didn’t know how long you’d be.”

They had been finishing up the filming for their new music video when the director had asked to speak to Soobin and Yeonjun away from the other boys. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Soobin shook his head. Yeonjun thought he seemed especially tired today. “He just asked us to come in and film an extra scene tomorrow.”

Huening Kai looked at them both, confusion written on his face. 

“Why? Do you have to redo some of the couple scenes? I thought the director said they went well.”

The plot of the music video was this: all five of the boys are childhood friends, but two of the boys are much closer than the others. They had been drawn together since their first meeting. So when these boys finally realize their feelings, they’re not sure how their other friends will react. They struggle with keeping their relationship a secret, but the other boys eventually find out. They seem angry at first, but it turns out they're only angry because the couple didn’t tell them about their relationship. 

Throughout the music video, Soobin and Yeonjun (the couple) are seen holding hands, hugging, and giving each other fond looks, but nothing more than that. And the scenes had gone well, which is why Kai seemed so confused as to why they had to film another one. 

Yeonjun scratched the back of his head, “Yeah well, he seemed to think of something last-minute that he wanted to add in and didn’t want to hold us up any longer today.” 

Beomgyu shrugged his shoulders as he said “Huh, weird,” and reached over Taehyun to grab the remote to play the movie again. 

Taehyun pushed his palm into Beomgyu’s face as he held the remote out of Beomgyu’s grabbing distance, resulting in a muffled “hey, no fair,” and turned to look at the boys still standing in the living room. 

“Well I hope it goes well, we’ll be awake for a while still since we don’t have a schedule in the morning if you guys want to join,” he gestured at the tv with the hand still holding the remote. 

“I’m good, thanks though,” Soobin stretched, cracking his back in the process, “I think I’m just going to take a shower and head to bed early.” He turned to Yeonjun then, “Do you want to take a shower first?”

Yeonjun startled a bit, realizing that this was the first time Soobin had directly addressed him all afternoon.

“Uh, I think I’ll just take one tomorrow morning since we don’t have to leave until noon,” he shrugged. 

“Sounds good. Goodnight guys.” Soobin waved and Yeonjun watched as he left to take a shower. He again thought about how he would have to Kiss Soobin tomorrow and hoped it wouldn’t make things too awkward between them. It was just for the job, right? They could get past this. 

“Hey,” Beomgyu’s voice shook Yeonjun out of his thoughts. “Is everything alright with you guys?”

Yeonjun breathed out a laugh, “I hope so.”

Beomgyu frowned but didn’t say anything else about it. “Goodnight hyung.”

Yeonjun nodded his head goodnight and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall to his room. As soon as he closed the door he face-planted onto his bed and groaned into the pillows. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until he was alone and finally able to relax. He would've fallen asleep right there had he not been wearing jeans, which are not the most comfortable sleeping attire. He peeled himself away from the comfort of his bed to turn on the light and move over to his dresser to put on some clothes that were actually acceptable for sleep. He put on a pair of cloth shorts and reached to grab an old t-shirt, when he noticed a light blue hoodie laying on his floor next to his laundry basket. 

He picked it up and immediately knew it was Soobin’s. Yeonjun had stolen this sweatshirt several days ago because of how large and comfy it was (and it smelled like Soobin, but Yeonjun was not in the right mindset to entertain those thoughts at that moment). He looked at himself in his mirror and sighed. 

“Well,” he said out-loud to his mirror self, “what can you do?” and slipped on the hoodie, zipping it up as far as it would go. 

He turned out the light and sat back down on his bed. He was making sure his alarm was set for the next morning when he heard a soft knock on his door. 

Yeonjun shook his head and thought he was hearing things until someone knocked again, this time accompanied by a: “Yeonjun hyung? Are you asleep?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he stared at the shadow underneath the door frame where he knew Soobin stood. 

“N-no, come in!” Yeonjun wanted to smack himself for feeling so nervous. It was just Soobin after all. 

The door creaked open and Soobin popped his head around it. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

_Fuck_. 

“Yeah of course Soobinie! You know my door is always open!” Yeonjun let out a nervous laugh, but still managed to scoot over on the end of his bed to make room for the other boy. 

Yeonjun didn’t look up from where he was fiddling with his hands, but he heard the door click shut and felt the bed dip where Soobin sat down. He only looked up when Soobin rested one of his hands on Yeonjun’s own. 

“Hey I-” Soobin started, “I know you’re nervous about tomorrow. I am too. And I’m sorry I’ve been out of it all day. I just never really thought that this would be a thing we’d have to do you know?” Soobin’s mouth quirked up into a smile, and Yeonjun was relieved. He knew that if Soobin could smile, everything was alright. 

“You’re telling me,” Yeonjun genuinely laughed and bowed his head to rest on their still-clasped hands. “I was more surprised than when we got our first win,” he said while turning his head to look up at the boy next to him. They smiled at each other for a moment, enjoying the silence between them. Yeonjun watched as Soobin’s eyes started to widen and felt his hand slide out from under his head. Yeonjun sat up again, brows creased in concern, “Is everything alright?”

Soobin was looking everywhere but him, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. 

Yeonjun leaned forward to try and get Soobin to look at him. “Hey, are you-”

“I think we should practice.” 

Soobin slowly turned to look at Yeonjun, his face and body scrunched like he was prepared to be punched. Yeonjun felt the air leave his lungs and he accidentally choked on his own spit. Soobin gently patted his back as he started to cough.

“You mean like, practice kissing?” Yeonjun asked, tears in his eyes.

“Well, yeah,” Soobin giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I was just thinking about how awkward it would be if the first time we kissed was while we were being filmed. I wouldn’t know how to act or move or anything. Um, are you doing okay?” 

Yeonjun was still recovering from his coughing fit and trying to process this new information simultaneously. 

_Soobin wants to practice kissing? With me?_

Soobin was still rambling on about how he wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t want to when Yeonjun interrupted him, “I think that would be a good idea.”

“You do?” Soobin seemed surprised, as if he wasn’t the one who had proposed this ridiculous idea in the first place. 

“Yeah, I mean, wouldn’t it be better for us to just film the kiss scene once instead of seven times because we’re awkward and can’t get it right?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I figured too,” Soobin laughed.

Yeonjun made eye contact with Soobin but quickly looked away as soon as he felt his face heating up, another beat of silence stretching between them. 

Soobin cleared his throat, “So, how do you want to do this?” 

“I guess we just, kiss?” Yeonjun turned his body to face Soobin’s, both of them sitting cross-legged on the end of Yeonjun’s bed. Soobin was avoiding eye contact once again, electing to look down at his hands instead. 

Yeonjun reached out to grab one of Soobin’s hands in his. “Hey,” he waited until Soobin looked him in the eye to show just how serious he was about this. “I trust you, okay?” Yeonjun tried his best to look as reassuring as possible, which must have worked because Soobin nodded, his lips turning up into a shy smile.

Soobin’s hands untangled themselves from Yeonjun’s to come up and gently cup the sides of his face. Yeonjun smiled, his cheeks filling out Soobin’s hands and closed his eyes, waiting. 

Soobin’s lips barely grazed over Yeonjun’s at first. His touch was incredibly light, as if he was scared he would startle Yeonjun, or maybe he was scared Yeonjun would run away. 

Yeonjun opened his eyes and nearly jumped at how close Soobin’s face was to his. He reached out to grab Soobin’s feet in front of him. 

“I’m not going to run away,” Yeonjun whispered, squeezing Soobin’s feet for effect. 

Soobin moved his hands down to hang off the back of Yeonjun’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he whispered back, and moved to finally capture Yeonjun’s lips with his own. 

It was slow and soft. Their lips slid together gently, sometimes coming apart to press sweet pecks on each other’s noses, cheeks, and lips again. Soobin slid one of his hands back up to brush his thumb against Yeonjun’s jaw. It was easy, kissing each other.

They stayed like that for several minutes, when Yeonjun’s neck started to hurt. The older boy attempted to tilt his head to make his position more comfortable, resulting in him bumping Soobin’s nose with his own. The two boys parted for a moment to smile and giggle, both of them realizing just how funny the entire situation was. Yeonjun laid back on his bed, just nearly missing the headboard. He was still laughing as he patted the spot next to him, signaling Soobin to lay down beside him. 

They laughed for a little while longer until they wore themselves out. They were both staring up at the ceiling in comfortable silence when Soobin spoke up again. “Do you, um, want to keep going?”

Yeonjun turned to find Soobin already staring at him. 

“Absolutely.” 

Soobin smiled and propped himself up on his right elbow. He placed his left hand on Yeonjun’s chest before leaning in again. 

This kiss was still sweet, but it was instantly more intense because of the change in position. Yeonjun’s hands came up to tangle themselves in Soobin’s hair, only now remembering that he had just gotten out of the shower. The wet strands tickled Yeonjun’s forehead and were cold against his fingers, but he didn’t mind. He started running his hands through Soobin’s hair, when the younger boy let out a little noise. The sound was swallowed up by Yeonjun’s mouth, but he was still able to catch it. 

“What was that? Are you alright?” Yeonjun asked, worried that he had accidentally pulled on a knot in Soobin’s damp hair. 

Soobin’s face visibly reddened and he attempted to hide it in Yeonjun’s chest.

“Uhkndlkdid.”

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Yeonjun smiled, endeared by the younger boy’s antics.

Soobin begrudgingly picked up his head to rest his chin on his hand. “I kind of, maybe, liked it?”

Yeonjun smiled wider. “Okay, well, then maybe I’ll do it again?”

Soobin nodded as he launched back up to kiss his hyung once again. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss and caused their teeth to bump, making both of them giggle once more. Soobin’s arm eventually got tired from holding him up for so long, so he opted to roll over and straddle Yeonjun instead. They looked at each other, taking a moment to observe their new positions, before diving right back in. Soobin finally took the initiative to lick into Yeonjun’s waiting mouth, creating a whole new level of feelings for Yeonjun. He hummed in pleasure and moved his hands from Soobin’s hair to instead grip his strong thighs, caging him in. Soobin pulled back to breathe, a few strings of saliva keeping them connected. 

“Can I kiss your neck?” Soobin sounded breathless, something Yeonjun took great pride in.

“Please do.” 

Soobin went to unzip Yeonjun’s sweatshirt, when he suddenly stopped and stared at it. 

“What is it?” 

“Isn’t this mine?” 

Yeonjun looked down at his chest in confusion.

_Oh, that’s right._

He let out a startled laugh, “Yeah, sorry I completely forgot about it. I can change it if you’d like-” 

Soobin put a finger to Yeonjun’s lips to silence him. 

“Don’t, I really like seeing it on you.”

Yeonjun quirked his eyebrow. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, _oh._ ” Soobin smirked and unzipped the sweatshirt.

He unzipped it just enough to leave Yeonjun’s shoulders exposed and latched onto the space where his shoulder meets his neck. 

Yeonjun couldn’t help the little gasp that left his mouth at the sensation. He vaguely remembered that this was supposed to be practice for tomorrow, and that neck kissing would probably not be in the equation, but he quickly forgot it when Soobin started using his tongue.

Soobin’s lips trailed up the older boy’s slender neck, making sure not to leave any permanent marks. He reached up to Yeonjun’s jaw, lightly sucking on the skin there. Yeonjun tightened his hands on Soobin’s thighs so hard they were likely to leave slight bruises. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled as soon as he noticed.

“Don’t be,” Soobin whispered into his ear, “I like seeing what makes you feel good.”

Yeonjun was much too flustered to speak, so he grabbed Soobin’s face to bring it back to his own. 

They went on like that for some time, languidly making out, exploring each other’s mouths. Yeonjun didn’t know how long. Minutes? Hours? It was only when they heard the TV shut off outside and the rest of the boys getting ready for bed did they start to actually think about what was going on. 

Soobin sat up, still straddling Yeonjun, with his hands placed on his now bare chest (the sweatshirt had been unzipped fully at some point, though neither party could say when). The moonlight filtered through the window and bathed the room in a cool, silver light. Soobin was still slightly damp from his shower earlier, his smooth skin catching the light just right. 

“You’re beautiful.”

For a moment, Yeonjun thought he had accidentally spoken his thoughts out loud. 

“Hello, Earth to Yeonjunie hyung? I said you’re beautiful.”

Yeonjun pointed at himself. “You think I’m beautiful?” He was bewildered. 

Soobin cocked his head to the side. “Of course I do? That’s why I said it dummy.” He lightly flicked Yeonjun’s forehead. 

“Well maybe I think you’re a little beautiful too.”

“Is that so?”

“Possibly.”

“So would I be right to assume that this session was a little more than just practicing?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck, I forgot that’s what was happening.”

“I did too, honestly. I think we’re plenty ready for tomorrow though,” Soobin laughed. 

“We should probably talk about this, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably,” Soobin sighed, “but can we wait? I’m sleepy now and wanna cuddle.”

He gave Yeonjun no warning before flopping his entire body down next to him. They made eye contact for a moment, silently agreeing that they would talk, but would leave that for later. Yeonjun rolled over so he could face Soobin. 

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Yeonjun asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind the younger boy’s ear. 

Soobin moved to grab the bottom of Yeonjun’s (his) sweatshirt. “I think I don’t really want to leave you right now, so yes,” he said, punctuating the sentence by zipping up the hoodie. 

Yeonjun gave a quiet smile. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Soobin whispered back. He quickly opened his arms so the other boy could cuddle into his chest. 

Yeonjun curled into the taller boy’s arms immediately. Soobin hummed with content and began to brush Yeonjun’s hair with his fingers, slowly lulling them both to sleep.

… 

The shoot actually went surprisingly well. The boys only had to do two takes (it would have been one, but they couldn’t stop giggling), and they were ready to go in less than two hours. 

When they got back to the dorm, the other members were eager to know what the extra scenes they had to do were like. 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” Yeonjun smirked as he looked over at Soobin. 

“Yep! You guys will see when we film the music video reaction.” Soobin laughed at his members’ annoyed expressions. 

Needless to say they were _very_ surprised when the day finally came.

**Author's Note:**

> “Awe man, I wish the director would’ve asked Taehyunnie and I,” Beomgyu frowned. 
> 
> “Beomgyu! We are literally filming!”
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want [here](https://twitter.com/babyspacealien)
> 
> Leave comments if you'd like! I'd love to hear what you think <3


End file.
